miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 10
Patch #10 - 01/15/2015 Game * [ New ] EAC (EasyAntiCheat) is now required to play the game. It will be installed the first time the game is launched. This adds another layer of cheat detection and will detect and prevent many cheat programs from even being run. * [ Updated ] Streamlined and internally optimized the login process and in-game status of players * [ Updated ] Players will be taken back to the server browser screen if they are unable to successfully join a server within 30 seconds. * [ Updated ] Optimized network traffic for items - removed unnecessary data from stock SDK World * [ New ] Military base is now accessible with several new buildings and models * [ New ] Area between Sultan and military base is accessible * [ New ] Drive-in East of the newest gas station is now accessible * [ New ] Added support for having flying boids underground (bats) * [ New ] More prefabs (interiors) added for buildings and houses * [ New ] Many stock SDK rocks around world replaced with better looking ones (and that you can't fall through) * [ Updated ] Adjusted procedural vegetation (we are continually working to improve the performance) * [ Updated ] Several areas of the map have been updated * [ Fixed ] Last floating fridge in the restaurant Combat * [ New ] Press and hold left shift key while zoomed to steady your shot * [ New ] Player cannot adjust their direction or velocity while jumping * [ New ] Strafe speed reduced * [ Updated ] Crouch minimum speeds adjusted * [ Fixed ] Cannot sprint while crouching * [ Fixed ] Cannot melee attack while swimming Animations * [ New ] Knife stabbing animation added * [ New ] Several sprint animations with weapons updated * [ Updated ] General cleanup to many animations Weapons * [ New ] Carlington BA-70 .223 rifle * [ New ] .357 Magnum revolver * [ New ] Wasteland Ranger .22 rifle * [ New ] Crafted Nails Knuckles melee weapon added * [ Updated ] All damage amounts adjusted for ranged weapons * [ Fixed ] Visual artifacts on trees when zoomed in Items * [ New ] Piles of .22 ammo * [ New ] Piles of .223 ammo * [ New ] Piles of .357 ammo * [ Updated ] Weight of car battery reduced * [ Updated ] Weight of jerry cans reduced * [ New ] Crafted rags can be used as bandages Spawns * [ New ] Nails added back into spawn tables * [ New ] All new weapons and ammo types added to spawn tables Sounds * [ New ] Generator sounds added for starting, stopping, and breaking down * [ New ] Carpet footstep sounds added for several buildings and houses * [ New ] Sound of player's footsteps is adjusted based on their speed * [ Updated ] Some of Spiker's sounds updated and new ones added * [ Fixed ] Jump sound added in GUI * [ New ] Icons added for the car batter and drive belt Materials/Models * [ Updated ] Several ground textures * [ Updated ] Some road materials and textures have been updated to look better * [ Updated ] Warehouse models and textures Crafting * [ New ] Use crafting window to convert any oxford shirt into rags * [ New ] Added crafting recipe for Nails Knuckles weapon << Back to Patch #9 | Proceed to Patch #11 >> Category:Patch